Chocolate Deception
by InjuredPelican
Summary: When Willy Wonka's chocolate factory drastically increases in sales, Palpatine becomes concerned and sends Vader to deal with the mad genius. Can the Sith Lord handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Chocolate Deception

Chapter 1

* * *

Two huge doors boomed open, revealing a massive but empty throne room. The only item in the dark chamber was a chair all the way across the room. Its back was turned to the visitors in a manner that conveyed power. The three guests did not realize their host was in fact meditating on the Dark Side of the Force. The chair turned without any visible assistance from the sitter. Emperor Palpatine looked at his guests and spoke: 

"Welcome," he stated bluntly. The guest in the middle, a tall and handsome man with an aura of intelligence began speaking.

"Thank you for allowing us to be in your presence, my Emperor. You have requested information on trade throughout your empire, and so my colleagues and I have brought you what you seek."

Another man, shorter and very efficient looking stepped up to the Emperor holding a small item, much like a portable computer.

"Here, Emperor, you may see," the man said as he handed the flipped open laptop to Palpatine.

Palpatine, who was quite technologically adept, began scrolling through the immense amount of statistics. Palpatine noticed something quite odd. It was a chocolate factory, and it had gone from little profit last year to more profit then the space mines of Kessel!

"Why has something so frivolous as this chocolate factory become so popular?" Palpatine questioned the men.

"I'm not quite sure myself, Emperor. I was hoping that in your wisdom you could discover the cause of this," the tall man answered.

"I do not wish to trouble myself with such a wasteful task," the Emperor replied sharply.

"I apologize for my suggestion," the tall man quickly responded. "You are far too busy and powerful for that. I will investigate it myself."

"No. At least not alone," Palpatine opposed. "Lord Vader will accompany you. This factory's sudden increase in trade is unnatural. The owner... Mister Wonka, will learn his place in this galaxy."

"Yes, sir," the tall man replied. He and his partners then left with the royal guards as escorts.

Palpatine turned back around in his chair. Palpatine could sense that this Willy Wonka was no ordinary tradesman. He was a Force user. But Vader could handle it. Or could he?

* * *

"Greetings, Lord Vader," the tall man spoke as Darth Vader strode down the shuttle ramp and entered the large Star Destroyer. The shuttle flew off while Vader was led to the bridge of the ship. 

"I trust you are prepared to depart, General Fyne," Vader spoke with his artificial voice, cutting to the point.

"Of course. The Emperor's orders must be executed with efficiency. I did not get to this position by dilly dallying," the General replied.

He then signaled to the bridge crew, and they all immediately started working. The impressive Super Star Destroyer launched.

Soon, the Star Destroyer reached its destination, the sinkhole planet of Utapua. 

Vader was in his chambers meditating when General Fyne alerted him.

"We have arrived Lord Vader and we will begin are shuttle trip down in five minutes," Fyne announced.

"Good. Ready an escort of ten stormtroopers," Vader commanded.

"Of course. What ever you deem necessary," Fyne answered.

The Imperial shuttle landed softly, and Vader, Fyne, and ten stormtroopers marched down the boarding ramp. They were greeted by several elderly Utapuans, all who appeared to be leaders. 

"The Elders and I were greatly surprised by your sudden arrival. We hope you find Utapua hospitable," the main Elder spoke.

"Where is the Wonka chocolate factory located?" Vader demanded an answer. "I would speak with its owner."

The Elder replied with wide eyes.

"Nobody goes in there," the Elder replied. "Wonka hasn't come out for years."

"Well I will meet with Mister Wonka whether he wishes it or not!" Vader countered. "The Emperor's business will not be ignored."

The Sith Lord brushed past the Elder, but stopped when two Utapuan guards stood in front of Vader.

"Move," Vader ordered.

"You will not disturb Mister Wonka!" the two guards lashed out with lances, but Vader already had his lightsaber out and spinning violently. He lobbed off both guards heads with out any effort, but had to turn quickly when several shots were fired in his direction. Vader's stormtroopers were already fighting, but three had already been killed in the surprise attack.

General Fyne had grabbed a fallen guards lance and a stormtrooper blaster and began fighting with great skill. He slashed a charging guard through the chest and blasted another in the eyes. Finally, Vader, Fyne, and the remaining stormtroopers had defeated their enemies for now. The still surviving Utapuans had ran for cover, realizing their enemies were too powerful.

"Well, this has been more eventful then I would have expected," Fyne chuckled.

"You must have known it was dangerous if the Emperor sent me," Vader answered, his saber now shut off.

"Yes, but I didn't know I would have to do anything," Fyne replied.

The group then approached an incredibly huge factory. The gates were shut, but Vader would not be detained any further. The Sith Lord sliced the gate down and continued to the door. Then suddenly, the front wall split like curtains and revealed a strange and disturbing assortment of mechanical puppets.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka..." the puppets began singing.

"Destroy them," Vader instructed. The stormtroopers fired a barrage of blaster fire, completely annihilating the singing puppets.

"Why did you blow them up?" Fyne asked. The Sith Lord turned.

"I don't like happy music," Vader replied darkly.

"Well, wasn't that abrupt!" a strange voice next to Fyne exclaimed with glee. The odd man turned to the Imperials. "Good morning star shine! The Earth says hello!"

"What is Earth?" Fyne asked.

"You really shouldn't mumble. I can't understand you," the man replied.

"Willy Wonka, you are hereby under Imperial investigation," Vader declared to the strange man garbed in a top hat and bright purple coat.

"Oh, you know my name then," Wonka responded while leaning on his long, black cane. "Fine, if you must see my factory. I know you're just making an excuse to see the marvels within."

"Enough blabbering," Vader warned.

"You're right! We must get going!" Wonka led the Imperials though the large doors that had appeared. They followed Wonka through a lengthy hall to a small door.

"Why is the door so small?" Vader questioned, perplexed by the six-inch door.

"To keep all of the chocolaty goodness inside, of course," Wonka answered with a dorky laugh. He leaned over and unlocked the tiny door and the pulled the wall open. Vader, Fyne, and the stormtroopers all stared in wonder at the candy filled meadow before them.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

Please Review! Tell me exactly what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: Chocolate Deception

Chapter 2

* * *

"What the...?" Fyne uttered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vader inquired. Wonka looked at Vader in shock.

"Candy doesn't need a meaning. That's why its candy," Wonka said.

"Why has your factory suddenly become so popular?" Vader changed the subject, not really wanting to get in an argument with a wacko. Willy smiled as if Vader was an idiot.

"Its because people love chocolate!" Wonka replied happily.

"Don't lie to me! I can sense you're something more then you're letting on," Vader stated.

"Well, if you know so much, then why don't you just tell me why my factory began doing so well?" Wonka made fun. Vader grabbed Wonka by the collar with both hands.

"You're a Force user. A powerful one, and I'm going to destroy you," Vader declared.

"Don't push my button," Wonka warned with a new tone in his voice. He broke free from Vader's strong grasp and flipped backwards into the air.

Wonka landed on a bridge in front of a chocolate waterfall and made a strange call. Suddenly, at least seventy thirteen-inch people showed up, all of them holding small energy pikes.

"Meet my Oompa Loompas! Their quite feisty little guys!" Wonka laughed as the multitude of Oompa Loompas leaped forward.

Vader at once drew his lightsaber and began fighting the minute warriors. The Sith Lord was surprised by their skills and ferocity.

"Oompa Loompa, doopity doo, you won't feel good when we kill you!" the tiny freaks sang in tandem, even as they were cut down.

Fyne and the stormtroopers battled hard, but the stormtroopers lacked the skill to fight so many. Soon, the troopers were over run and butchered unmercifully. Fyne realized he wouldn't make it at this point, so he dove into the chocolate river. Just then, a huge pipe was sucking up gallons of chocolate, and the General was pulled up as well. Vader carved one in two, and quickly turned to slice three more into pieces. Vader was getting fed up with the never-ending hordes, and he finally let loose a massive Force wave, launching the Oompa Loompas in every direction. Vader looked around and noticed Willy Wonka had disappeared.

"Where have you run to, coward?" Vader questioned, not really expecting an answer. "You cannot escape the Sith."

"Of course not. Another Sith would know," Wonka's voice spoke, though from no particular direction.

Vader finally spotted the mad man standing in a doorway.

"Stop right there, and your death will be swift," Vader advised.

"You really need to learn how to bargain, Vader," Wonka scolded. "You have to offer your enemy something... sweet."

Wonka raised his cane and a wave of chocolate from the river sped toward Vader. The Sith Lord sprinted forward and bounded through the wave before it could reach maximum pressure and landed on the other side of the river. He started after Wonka, but the factory owner stepped backwards into the doorway and disappeared into the darkness within.

Vader hustled into the darkness and found himself in a laboratory of sorts. He sauntered carefully, watching for any signs of movement or activity. He noticed a tank full of colorful balls and Oompa Loompas swimming around in it. Vader jumped back when the tank exploded out at him and a gush of water sprayed out. Dozens of colorful balls shot out at Vader, most of which Vader blocked with his lightsaber, but several smashed hard against his armor. The Oompa Loompas rose from the broken tank and attacked with energy tridents, but Vader dispatched them with ease.

"You cannot fight like this forever," Vader informed.

"You're right," Wonka's voice mysteriously spoke again," but I'm going to do it as long as possible."

Vader shot into the air onto a hanging pipe just before the floor suddenly bristled with spikes. The pipe he stood on broke, and the Sith Lord had to move swiftly. He jumped up through an opening in the ceiling and set down in a white shimmering room.

Vader saw a large TV and a strange tube, as well as several consoles. There were no Oompa Loompas at the moment, but Vader then circled to notice Willy Wonka walking in from what appeared to be a glass elevator.

"So you finally show yourself again," Vader chided. Wonka smiled evilly.

"You'll regret not dying before," Wonka said as a red glowing lightsaber blade buzzed out from his cane.

Wonka rushed forward with unprecedented speed and locked blades with Vader. Vader was shoved back; nevertheless, Vader brought his blade forward to parry Wonka's speedy blows. Vader fought well, but Wonka was far faster, and soon Vader was playing heavy defense, moving back towards the large tube in the center of the room. Vader's saber was knocked to the side, and Wonka kicked Vader into the tube. The sturdy glass instantly sealed the Dark Lord, and Vader felt as he was levitated.

"This was all to easy," Wonka snickered.

Vader suddenly broke free from the glass tube, and he dashed forward and kneed a shocked Wonka in the face. Wonka rolled painfully to a stop at the computer consoles. Willy stood back up and dusted himself off.

"You've surprised me, but no more. I will crush you!" Wonka declared angrily.

Wonka reached out and unleashed a torrent of Force lightning, completely engulfing Vader in the electrical energy. Vader blacked out from the painful surge.

* * *

"I sense that Lord Vader is in trouble," Palpatine uttered. "Prepare my ship. It seems I must meet with Mister Wonka personally."

* * *

To be continued...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars: Chocolate Deception

Chapter 3

Thank you for all your kind reviews! I had no idea this wacky fic would catch so much attention. Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully I can make it up to you with a chapter that totally rocks!

* * *

Vader's eyes opened and he found himself strapped down to a table, within the TV room, much like the one he initially gained his suit from. He tried to brake free, but the material refused to budge. It felt like starship armor, meaning it was extremely hard.

"Ah. So my undesired guest is awake," Wonka laughed.

"I will break free from this! And when I do, you'll regret sparing me!" Vader warned Wonka. Wonka laughed again.

"You are so weak! It's a wonder Sideous even keeps you around!" Wonka spoke. "Speaking of Sideous, your master is approaching. I wonder what he'll think of his dear apprentice now?"

"You will die!" Vader flexed with all his might, and finally Vader's binds snapped. Vader lunged from his prison, but Wonka easily smashed him against a metal wall with the Force.

"Pathetic," Wonka continued insulting as he held Vader against the wall. "Let me tell you a story, a story of another powerful minion of Sideous. He died on this planet. He was betrayed. His name was Grievous, and he was basically the earlier model of you. Once Sideous grew tired of Grievous, he killed him. And the same will happen to you. That is, if you continue to serve Palpatine. But I offer you another path. Join me, and I can make you far more powerful then Palpatine could ever make you, and I promise job security." Vader stared into Wonka's eyes, and could sense the same ruthlessness of his own master. Wonka was full of lies, just like Palpatine.

"Never!" Vader let loose all his Force energy, and Wonka flew backwards threw several sturdy walls.

"Such impotence! Perhaps I'll kill you before I embarrass you!" Wonka launched a torrent of Sith lightning, but Vader dove to the side and broke through a window. Vader fell far down, but landed softlyin the candy wonderland, thanks to his Sith training. Vader hid himself, his energy spent on escaping. Wonka could not see Vader, and suddenly realized Sideous had arrived. Wonka turned to see Palpatine standing in the doorway.

"So, Willy Wonka, or should I say, Darth Cept, you're still alive," said an angry Sideous. "I'll make you wish you'd died before." Sideous raised his hands and lightning shot from his fingers. Wonka countered with his own lightning, and both struggled to prove Sith supremacy. Both were suddenly launched backwards by an explosion of lightning, Wonka fell far over the through the window Vader had broken, while Sideous skidded to a halt just outside the doorway. Sideous flew through the window, still determined to kill Wonka.

"Oompa Loompas!" Wonka called. Suddenly, his diminutive soldiers emerged from a large powered door, and they all scampered forward to battle Sideous. Sideous sneered and raised his hands. In one second, all the Oompa Loompas fell dead, their necks broken by Sideous Force crush.

"Any more garbage for me to dispose of, Cept?" Sideous mocked.

"Shut up!" Wonka charged forward, lightsaber ignited, and stabbed at Sideous. Sideous stepped to the side, lightsaber ignited, and stopped Wonka's blade. Wonka backhanded Sideous, but Sideous head butted Wonka in the mouth. Both jumped back and charged again. They were caught in an endless flurry of saber slashing, but then, Wonka gained the upper hand. Wonka parried Sideous saber to the side and unleashed a blast of lightning, sending Sideous flying backwards. Wonka fired another storm of lightning, and Palpatine prepared for the end. But, Vader landed from behind Sideous, and held back the surge.

"We must work together master," Vader explained to Sideous.

"Good thinking my apprentice!" Sideous and Vader held the blast together, and finally, pushed. Wonka's eyes widened, and his hat blew off from the blast. Wonka disappeared in the surge. Vader finally saw his saber above and pulled it to himself. Sideous also recovered his saber.

"You have done well, Lord Vader," Sideous spoke. Just then, Wonka emerged from the rubble.

"Do you think I'm so easily defeated? Prepare to die!" Wonka jumped forward through the air, and ignited two lightsaber blades, one on each end of his stick. Wonka's blades spun violently, and Sideous and Vader were soon in a deadly mortal combat. Wonka parried each swing from Vader and Sideous. Vader lunged skillfully, but Wonka once again out maneuvered him, and Vader watched as his arm was sliced clean off. Vader Force pushed himself away before Wonka could cause further damage, and threw his saber to Palpatine. Palpatine swung his and Vader's lightsaber at Wonka, but Wonka still blocked with ease. Left, right, left, right, slice! Wonka's cane split into two, but now he could swing each end separately, and he sliced through Sideous' two sabers. Wonka raised his hand for the killing blow.

"I'm so very disappointed in you two. Try to die honorably!" Wonka laughed. Blam! Wonka yelled as a chunk of his hand exploded from a blaster shot fired by General Fyne. Sideous grabbed the saber dropped from Wonka's mutilated hand and stabbed through Wonka's throat and carved down. Wonka fell back, his breath nearly spent.

"Vader!" Wonka cried out. Vader approached the dying Sith. "I... am... your... father." Vader stared wide-eyed. The Sith Lord was quite stupefied.

"Lord Vader. Do not believe his words. Come, we must return to business," Sideous began making his way towards the exit.

"Sorry my lord," Fyne spoke to a stiff Vader. The general swiftly marched after Palpatine.

"That's not all, Vader," Wonka continued. "Count Dooku, or Darth Tyrannus was my father. So you have killed both you father, and grandfather. Now you must decide if you will kill Luke, or if he will follow the trend. Choose what's best" Wonka then died.

"NO!" Vader cried out.

* * *

The End.

No flames!


End file.
